


Goddess of Dreams

by star_lord_15



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Only For a Few Seconds, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lord_15/pseuds/star_lord_15
Summary: "She's the goddess of dreams" Donghyuck had said "and you're everything I could ever dream of. I never want to wake up from you."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Goddess of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is just a very short, very soft and very sweet drabble, there is a moment where these a little dip into little space and the use of the title mommy, but it is very short. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^-^

Donghyuck wondered if this was all a dream, waking up next to the person he loved the most and being able to touch, kiss and hold him in the early hours of the morning. The sun was warming their bodies and the covers were tangled around them, but they were in each other's arms, Renjun tucked under Donghyuck's chin and Donghyuck's arms holding him tightly, and it was all that mattered. 

  


Donghyuck was the first one to wake up, eyelids fluttering open and meeting a flurry of soft brown hair. With a sleepy smile on his lips, he pressed a kiss to the top of Renjun's head, slightly tightening his arms around the smaller body. He hummed in content and closed his eyes for another moment, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. 

  


It wasn't long until a gentle whine was heard, muffled by Donghyuck's own chest, the vibrations making him open his eyes and look down at the adorable boy. 

  


"Good morning, Andromeda" Donghyuck whispered, his voice raspy. 

  


"morning, Hyuckie" renjun giggled, voice coated with sleep and shyness. The name always made him shy, ever since Donghyuck had explained why he chose it. 

  


_"She's the goddess of dreams" Donghyuck had said "and you're everything I could ever dream of. I never want to wake up from you."_

  


_Renjun remembers blushing, and so did Donghyuck. The way they kissed after that was soft and slow, a way to show just how much they loved and treasure each other._

  


The smiles they share this morning as their eyes meet somehow managed to convey the same feelings as that time. Donghyuck still wonders if Renjun is a dream, and Renjun is quick to reassure him that he's as real as the sun that warms their skin, as the moon that watches over them on cold nights and as the starts that make the night just a little brighter and less lonely. 

  


"Slept well?"

  


"Judging by my face, what do you think?" Renjun threw the remark at Donghyuck with a playful grin on his lips, and Donghyuck was quick to pout, knowing all too well the effect it had over his boyfriend. 

  


"You have the same face whether you cuddle me or your Moomin plushie, you're not playing fair" adding the cute voice should be called unfair as well, in Renjun's opinion, but he was a weak man.

  


So he replied in the best way he could; by pushing up and pressing his lips against Donghyuck's in a soft kiss. 

  


They weren't moving, just resting their lips against each other, their eyes closed and their breaths blending together into one. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, until a smile cracked and spread over Donghyuck's lips, Renjun following just a second later. They pulled away just slightly, their noses still touching. 

  


"I love you" Donghyuk whispered, soft and breathless, as if they had made out for hours. 

  


"I love you" came Renjun's reply, voice just as quiet, but the hint of a smile audible. 

  


A gentle hand found its way to Donghyuck's cheek, the boy leaning into it with ease. It was easy, to lean into Renjun, to let everything go and fall, knowing all too well that his boyfriend was there to hold him with gentle yet firm hands. 

  


It was easy to fall for Renjun. 

  


"You're pretty" Renjun whispered, eyes fixed on Donghyuck's lashes.

He was waiting for him to open his eyes, but when only a hum of acknowledgement left Donghyuck's lips, Renjun moved his hand to the top of Donghyuck's head, gently starting to play with the strands of soft hair. Donghyuck hummed again, the corners of his lips raising slightly into a relaxed smile. Renjun couldn't hold back from pecking Donghyuck's nose. 

  


"Adorable too" Renjun added, a small giggle coating his words. 

  


Donghyuck felt like he was floating. Everything felt like a dream, yet the only thing that was grounding him and making him believe he was real was Renjun's hand in his hair, his body against his and the smell of Renjun's body wash and shampoo mixed with the scent of Donghyuck's sheets. 

  


"Jun..." Donghyuck whispered, letting out a breath through his nose and nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's hand.

  


"Yes, prince?" Renjun whispered back, urging Donghyuck to continue. 

  


"Um... I... I... Hyu... Hyuckie... um..." Donghyuck stuttered as he tried to get the words out. He let out a frustrated huff, his eyes remaining closed. 

  


"It's okay, Hyuckie, take your time, baby" Renjun murmured softly, hand moving to the back of Donghyuck's head and playing with the small curls there, an action used to calm and reassure the younger. 

  


It worked, as Donghyuck took a breath and whispered "Hyuckie loves you, mommy." 

  


The blush was evident on Donghyuck's cheeks, a beautiful pink color adorning his sun-kissed skin. Renjun couldn't help but coo at how cute his lover was. 

  


"And mommy loves you, little sunflower" Renjun smiled before he started pressing kisses all over Donghyuck's face. 

  


The younger started giggling, wrapping his arms around Renjun's waist and holding him tightly. 

  


The times when Donghyuck would call his lover mommy were rare. It only happened whenever Donghyuck was extra soft and vulnerable, when he needed a gentle and careful hand to guide him and Renjun was more than happy to be anything his boyfriend needed. 

  


Renjun stopped his kisses attack when Donghyuck squeaked, announcing that he received the amount of kisses he needed. With a final kiss on his lips, the elder used his thumb to gently stroke under Donghyuck's cheek. 

  


"Happy now?"

  


"The happiest" Donghyuck smiled brightly, as if he was trying to compete with the sun, and finally opened his eyes. "Thank you, Junnie" his voice was just above a whisper now and his smile was so fond, Renjun felt himself fall in love all over again. 

  


Renjun noticed how his lover used his name, not any title, which meant they were back to being just boyfriends. For now at least. 

  


"You're welcome, love" he whispered back, the same fond smile being mirrored on Renjun's face. 

  


"You know you're the best, right?" Donghyuck asked softly, resting his forehead against Renjun's. Keeping eye contact was easy, as if they could just lose themselves into each other for an eternity. As if they didn't need anything but each other to survive. 

  


"You've told me before, yes" Renjun teases him, loving the way Donghyuck scrunches his nose in such a cute way and laughs that beautiful laugh that sounds like the most beautiful song he has ever heard. 

  


It was easy to lose themselves in each other. And so, they barely registered when their lips collided again, sharing a deep and sweet kiss this time. There was no urgency, no rush, as they held each other closer than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/purpleemango) ^-^


End file.
